Where There's Life There's Death
by sansislife12
Summary: Something goes wrong in the UT! lab. Some of the Sanses have been teleported to different universes. And Reaper ends up in the same AU as his biggest crush's. Geno's. Co-writing with PikoUtataneV3 from wattpad.


-Somewhere in the Undertale lab (3rd person P.O.V.)-

"Th-thanks for coming over Pa-Papyrus. You know h-how much of a m-mess I can be at t-times." The little yellow dinosaur hobbled over to the strange-looking machine.

"IT WAS NO PROBLEM ALPHYS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS LOVES TO HELP HIS FELLOW FRIENDS WITH IMPORTANT DUTIES!" He gave a smile and walked over to the machine. "IS THIS WHAT YOU NEEDED ME TO HELP YOU WITH?"

"Y-Yes! You see... t-there's this... _problem..._ b-but I-I can't figure it out! I-It's supposed to link the other u-universes together so that o-one could easily p-pass through a portal a-and into the other universe. But I-I can't seem to figure out w-what it's missing. I thought t-that you'd be a b-big help s-since you're so g-good at puzzles a-and I... I..." The small creature could feel her cheeks flushing up. But why? There's no shame in asking a friend for help, right?

"HMMMM..." Papyrus studied the machine carefully. "I KNOW WHAT'LL HELP IT! MAGIC!"

"M-magic? A-are you sure? I mean, m-magic does fix e-everything... That's u-usually how it tends to be..." She looked at the machine under closer inspection. "I-I think you're right, P-Papyrus! M-magic will balance out the counterparts o-of the other universes a-and allow t-the portals to open up! B-but I need your m-magic to do so..."

"WHY OF COURSE! WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?"

"Um..." She walked over to the machine, her tail jittering at what she was about to ask Papyrus to do. _I-I-It's not like it's p-personal, right? J-Just some magic, t-that's all._

"ARE YOU OKAY?" he questioned.

Alyphys jumped a bit but managed to maintain her integrity. "M-me? Yes! N-now for this... I need y-you to summon a lot of magic a-and put it into this c-cylinder." She saw the look on the taller skeleton's face and fretted. "B-but you d-don't have to i-if you don't want to... that is... I-I can just find s-someone e-else l-like Undyne o-or..."

"DON'T WORRY, ALPHYS! I'LL BE HAPPY TO DO IT!"

"Really? O-Okay. Just summon y-your magic a-and put it in the cylinder."

Papyrus did as he was asked and made his eyes glow a bright apricot orange colour. As the magic flowed out of his hands at a steady pace, the magic filled the container bit by bit until Papyrus was almost drained.

"O-okay, Papyrus. That's enough. T-thank you." She screwed on a lid and held it close to her.

"NO PROBLEM! ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED HELP WITH?"

"W-well, I need some of S-Sans' magic too... O-otherwise it will m-malfunction and d-destroy everything..."

"ALRIGHTY THEN. I'LL JUST CALL HIM!" Papyrus whipped out his phone and dialled Sans' number.

Sans picked up after two rings. "hey bro. what's up?"

"CAN YOU COME TO ALPHYS' LAB FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT?"

"yeah, sure. i'm on my way now."

"OKAY," Papyrus said as he hung up.

There was a knock at the door.

"I-I'll get it!" Alphys hobbled over to the door where it slid open. "Sans! Oh good, y-you're here. I-I just need you to put your m-magic in a jar for m-my machine and then we'll be fine."

"okay." Sans walked in and saw Papyrus there, waving at him with enthusiasm. He stuck his hand out and looked over to the smaller monster who was holding out the orange magic-filled jar.

"H-here."

"thanks," he said as he unscrewed the lid. With his left eye ablaze with a cyan-like colour, he slowly filled the jar with his magic, watching as the two colours intertwined with each other to make a nice lime green.

Papyrus and Alphys both watched the colours in awe as they wrapped around each other and collided.

"here," Sans finally said as he handed Alphys the jar. She quickly snatched the lid out of Sans' hand and screwed it on as tight as she could.

"Alright. N-now I just have to put it here and..." She stuck her tongue out as she tried to squeeze the jar into the tight space. "There! N-now all I need to do is r-recalibrate it and we should be fine!"

The machine started to beep as soon as she started to push some buttons. "Oh no... I forgot something. I-I'll be right back!"

The short monster came back with something in her hands. At the last second, almost as if karma was collecting its debt, she slipped upon her own feet and crashed into the lever, pulling it down all the way.

"OH NO!" she screamed as she saw Sans in front of it, inspecting how it worked. " _SANS LOOK OUT!_ "

"huh?" He looked over at Alphys who was on the ground with her right arm extended as if to grab him. He looked back at the machine that was now glowing a lime green, the same colour as the mixed magic, humming brutally.

Then a burst of a blinding white light exploded throughout the lab, leaving only Papyrus and Alphys.

Sans was gone.

And so were some other Sanses as well.

* * *

UT!Sans P.O.V.

What the hell? Where am I? I can't remember anything but a blinding light.

Snowdin. I'm in Snowdin. But why does it look so... horrid? The streets are vacant where monsters used to be. Red blotches cover the ground... Grillby's! Surely I can sort this all out with him! He'll understand.

I walk into the small restaurant.

"heyyy... guys?" Everyone stared at me with a puzzled face. No one greeted me back. I hung my head in embarrassment and went to the counter. "the usual, Grillbz," I said. I heard a slam on the counter and took the condiment into my hand and took a sip.

Ahhh... Sweet... _MUSTARD?!_

I quickly spit it out of my mouth, creating quite the mess on the counter before me. I looked up at Grillby. He was purple instead of orange.

"The hell's your problem, Sans?" he asked as I stared at him.

"this isn't my timeline," I muttered more to myself than anyone else in the bar.

I needed to get out. And fast.

* * *

US!Sans P.O.V.

I was out training with Alphys when a white blinding light came over me, consuming me almost. I woke up here in this... _place..._

"Hello?" someone called out. "Is someone there?"

"YES! I AM HERE!" I called back to the monster. A skeleton comes into view. It looks like me but has a huge paintbrush and a sash filled with various colored paints.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ink!Sans. You can call me Ink if you'd like. You're from Underswap, aren't you?"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

He let out a small laugh. "Silly... I _created_ your timeline."

"HOW?" I asked, completely baffled.

"I'm the creator of the timelines. But it appears there's been a bit of a mix up with some of the Sanses. You're not supposed to be here right now. Some other Sanses also got teleported to different timelines though, so don't feel like you're the only one. It's confusing, I know. But don't worry about it."

"OH, OKAY..." I looked him straight in the eye sockets. His left eye was a yellow star while his right was blue like mine. "WHY ARE YOUR EYES LIKE THAT?" I asked.

"I... I was just made that way I guess... It never really dawned upon me until now..."

"BUT IF _YOU_ MAKE ALL THE TIMELINES, WHO MADE _YOU?_ "

His face drained emotion. Did I do something wrong? Oh no... I did... I really need to get back home before Papy notices I'm missing...

* * *

RT!Sans P.O.V.

I was 'being gay' as some monster would put it once again. I scrolled through the UnderNet webpage but my eyes just kept falling upon Geno. I've always found him so... so attractive. Shit, who am I kidding? I _loved_ him.

I've never met him before and I'm already in love. I stared at one of his pictures. The way his eye glitches drives me crazy. And how he always has that slash atop his _white_ shirt. And that red scarf, almost a whole shade lighter than the blood that seeped out through his wound. Hell, _everything_ about him drives me crazy.

The thing that drives me the most crazy, is his smile. He smiles like he hasn't endured the pain and is continuing to suffer every minute-every second-of his life. I can see the 'RESET' button in the background.

If only he could...

Scrolling down his profile a bit more, I only saw more pictures of him with that same smile; like he doesn't even care.

I can feel a slight arousal as I let out a shaky moan.

"Oh... fu-"

A blinding light appeared and when I had finished my word, I thought I was dreaming again.

There he was.

Geno.

Looking more pristine than ever.

* * *

AT!Sans P.O.V.

Reaper!Sans appeared right before my eye sockets. His stunned expression was identical to mine. Maybe it's only because of the fact that he's another Sans. Possibly.

"H-hey," I manage to choke out. I haven't had a visitor in quite some time. The last visitor was the original Undertale Sans. And he only stayed for less than 30 seconds! But that was so long ago. It could be days, weeks, hell, even months, since that happened!

The other god skeleton was at a loss for words. He just laid there, propping himself up on his elbows and blushing fiercely.

"I uh... I wasn't expected company any time soon... heh..." He just continued to stare at me, wide eyed and blushing multiple shades of blue. I walked over to him and offered a hand. He was taken aback and closed his eye sockets.

His hand met mine and I gripped it tighter, hoisting him back up to his feet. The skeleton made no effort in trying to speak. He just kept staring at me like I was rarest thing in all the timelines.

* * *

RT!Sans P.O.V.

 _SPEAK, you fool. SPEAK!_ All the words choked in my non-existent throat. Geno was right there, holding my hand, staring at me with that same smile from all those pictures.

"I..." I tried clearing my 'throat' to see if it helped any. "Geno... love... Sans..." Holy shit! Why did I say that?! A panicked look spreads across my face and before I realize it, I'm panting, no, hyperventilating.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worried tone, his eye socket looking around my face. "Love? Reaper, I think you hit your head when you flashed here. Are you alright?"

He knows my name? Of course he knows my name! I'm the God of Death! Now get your shit together and _SPEAK YOU FOOL!_

I evened out my breathing and gathered up my courage. "Hi," I finally said in a loud enough voice to be heard for once.

"Hey, are you okay? You're acting really weird... Saying that you loved me or something like that."

OMFG I DIDN'T! I wasn't supposed to say that! Especially to him... My face became a dark shade of blue, sweat forming at the top of my cranium. My skull started to burn and only then did I realize that I was blushing too hard.

You know what? I'm just gonna tell him how I feel. It shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean, considering the situation we're already in, it shouldn't be that bad...

* * *

AT!SANS P.O.V.

I looked down. I still had his hand in mine and he didn't seem to care. Should I pull it back? No, I—

"Geno, right?"

"Y-yeah."

He took a deep breath. Is Reaper okay?

"Geno, I... I-I-IIloveyou!" he said really fast. I don't know how I caught all of it but it was there. I love you. I stared at him with a blank face, carefully picking out my words of what to say next.

"Reaper, I don't—"

"No. I've loved- _liked_ you for a while now. Everything about you drives me over the edge! I just... I just thought that if I got it off my chest that I would feel better. But I don't..." I could see tears starting to weld in his sockets. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'll stop doing those 'gay things' a-and... I-I'll..." The tears started to come down.

"Reaper," I began. But I had nothing else to say. He let go of my hand and started to run—sprint—away. "It's okay..." I whispered to the imaginary Sans.

Now I don't love him like how he does me, but I've always thought he was really cool. I mean, being the God of Death is deciding when they die. You could just leave them there to... suffer... in the... save screen... forever...

Never mind.

* * *

RT!Sans P.O.V.

"UGH!" I half screamed, half whispered. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MESS EVERYTHING UP?!" Tears flowed from my eye sockets at an uneasy pace, like a flood gate that broke on a dam, creating a damp spot on the front of my black cloak. I didn't know where I was or how I was going to get out. I was just... lost.

I had ruined everything with Geno. EVERYTHING! I couldn't stop the flow of tears that were still streaming out of my sockets as I collapsed on the floor, my kneecaps huddled to my ribs. I took out my phone and pulled up UnderNet. A picture of Geno showed up, his smile brighter than ever. The way his... eye...

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" I threw my phone as far as I could, regretting it as soon as the frame left the tips of my digits. I heard a loud thud followed by an angry curse on the far side of the reset screen. There was no way that my throwing was accurate enough to actually hit Geno. But I didn't care anymore. I put my skull between my legs and cried hard, thinking about Geno, regretting confessing to him, thinking, regretting, thinking, regretting, think—

"Is this your phone?" I instantly stopped crying and looked up. It was Geno. He had my phone in his hands, speckled with blood.

"Thanks," I muttered. I lifted my hand to take it back from him but he quickly snatched it back.

"I'm sorry, Reap. I gave you the wrong impression. It's not that I don't like you the way you do me, it's that I've never been in a relationship before. And I know how deeply you care about me, really, I do... but I just think to myself that I'll never be good enough for you. You're the God of Death and I'm... I'm supposed to be dead... I only have a _ninth_ of a damn soul!"

He was talking alright, but the words just wouldn't register in my brain properly. The whole time I was staring at his head. A little crack was there, dribbling out a bit of blood. That's where I hit him.

I broke down again. Damn I'm emotional today. "I'm so sorry, Geno! I didn't mean to hit you! I-I was so angry and I just threw my phone and it must've hit you and I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to lower your HP, please forgive m—MPH!" Geno had pushed my teeth onto his for a passionate 'kiss.' But he's not gay like how I am... Unless...

* * *

3rd person P.O.V.

They sat there in silence. Geno caressing the back of his double's head and Reaper melting into pure bliss. Reaper summoned an ecto-tongue and traced the bottom of the other Sans' teeth. Geno let him enter and made an ecto-tongue of his own, colliding with the other's as they playfully tagged along at each other.

Reaper finally pulled back, a thin string of blue saliva dangling between them, awestruck on what he had just done with who. "Geno..." he panted.

"Shhh... You talk too much." He went back in for seconds, wrapping his arms around Reaper and causing him to topple over.

"So this means you love me back, right?" Reaper asked the other.

"Plenty." Geno decided to take it a step up and began to fondle with Reapers black cloak, unbuttoning it in the front and sliding it off of him. To his surprise, there was nothing under it. Just bare skeleton bones and an oxford blue soul, beating and pulsating.

Reaper laughed nervously as he fidgeted his legs, trying to conceal his arousal. Geno got right to work and started to kiss Reaper. It was a slow and passionate kiss with their tongues meeting once again. Geno broke the kiss and started to lick down the other's neck, onto his collarbone, and trace his ribs. He made sure to get every single spot of bone there was.

The receiving skeleton was shuddering at every touch. A hand slid up inside his ribs and slithered towards his soul. The other brought a hand up, gripping Geno's wrist.

"Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as ever," cooed Geno as he felt the grip loosen up. He lightly touched the soul and watched Reaper's sockets flood to the back of his skull. "I wonder..." He took the soul out and licked it, earning a scream almost from the self-proclaimed 'God of Death.'

"Please... Geno..." he panted. "M-m-more."

The skeleton smirked at the request and ran his tongue all the way across it, giving Reaper a seductive grin the whole way. He gently ran a phalange over it in a circle and swirled to the center. Pressing down on it just a fraction harder, the other skeleton screamed his name in pure euphoria. He was so close...

He just smiled, proud of what he had done. Everyone knows that the soul is the most sensitive place on a monster. Except Reaper's was probably more sensitive, due to all the passion that was going on beforehand. He stuck the soul in his mouth and lightly traced along it with his tongue.

Panting, Reaper slowly mustered up the willpower to move his arms up Geno's shirt, tickling his ribs with his boney hands. Geno moaned at every touch, arm struggling to support his weight as the bottom skeleton moved away to his spine. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it.

"Hhn~ T-two can play a-at that game," Geno panted. Only supporting his weight with one arm, the other traced along every vertebra until he counted 14 exactly. He scraped his digit along it.

"Ng- Ahh~" Reaper screamed as he came, an explosion in Geno's mouth and creating a bit of a damp spot in his pants. "I... You... Ahhh~"

Geno licked it all up and gently placed the soul back to its original position. "It's okay, Reap... I was gentle, just like I told you I'd be." He scooted down, now having complete control over his arms and began to lightly place kisses on Reaper's spine, going down to the hem of his black pants.

"May I?" he asked. Reaper nodded enthusiastically, lust filling his eyes. Geno slowly pulled off the pants, revealing a dark blue member. He then proceeded to pull down his own pants, revealing one much lighter.

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

* * *

RT!Sans P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was about to, as they say, 'lose my virginity' to my crush! I looked so embarrassed as he slowly began to tease me, rubbing his digit along the head of my dick, smearing the cum everywhere, and just smiling.

"Please..." I moaned, not being able to control my urges any longer. "Take me..."

Geno smiled brighter, the same smile that drives me crazy, and positioned himself to line up with my sacrum. Agonizingly slowly, he put his in, making sure to rub against my pubic symphysis and all the way back to my coccyx. I shuddered with pleasure.

"Is this okay?" I heard Geno ask. I slowly nodded my head up and down, huffing.

"Great. I'm gonna move now, okay?"

"O-okay," I breathed out, nodding my head again. I wanted him so badly. No, I... I _needed_ him.

* * *

AT!Sans P.O.V.

I began to move outwards, pleasure rippling throughout me. Reaper brought his hands up to clench onto my hoodie. I pushed back in again and kept thrusting at a slow pace, wanting to see Reap's face like this forever.

"F-AHH-aa-aster," he moaned as he rocked his hips for more. I gradually moved faster and faster until I felt myself about to cum.

"Don't h-hold back," I told him as I felt his grip tighten. "Y-you look s-so beautiful right now." His eyes were closed shut as his head was tilted up to the left. "S-so pretty." His mouth agape and blue blush everywhere on his face. I leaned in for a kiss but we just ended up slobbering all over each other due to the amount of pleasure we were getting from one another.

I went even faster, going to my limit. Our breathing in sync, heaving like we just got done with a marathon. I rested my forehead on his and tried to keep balance.

"I'm gonn-AGHH~" He came onto me as I came in him, giving one last final thrust before I pulled out all the way.

I collapsed right next to him, catching my breath. He took the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss. It seemed more passionate than the rest of them. I pulled back. How do I say that I love him back? Just say it? I tried to speak but nothing came out. Reaper fluttered his sockets and gave me a warm smile. Just say it.

* * *

RT!Sans P.O.V.

I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect. I wrapped my arm around him and traced his jacket in circles.

"Reap... I... I love you. Like, _love_ love you."

"Really?" I asked. OMG! He loves me back! I wasn't entirely sure what I expected, but...

He nodded slowly. "I wasn't sure what to think when you told me that you loved me at first... Then I started to look at things from a different angle and I—"

"Shhh, you talk too much," I whispered as I pulled him in for just one more kiss.

I love you, too, Geno...

I love you, too.


End file.
